Evangelion 40: You Can (not) Protect (reboot)
by ghostdrifter11
Summary: -This is a reboot of my previous Evangelion fanfiction- A/U -Rated M for strong sexual content and for use of alcohol.- The Third Impact never occurred. Shinji Ikari was removed from NERV's ranks, Asuka Langley Shikinami quits her role of being EVA Unit 0-2's pilot, and Rei and Kaworu run away together to start a war against NERV and SEELE. -Further detailed summary in the story-


**Summary: **-This Evangelion fanfiction follows the "Rebuild of Evangelion" continuity (mainly), but also follows the original 'Neon Genesis Evangelion (Anime)" story to an extent. Everything beofore the failed activation test of EVA Unit 0-3 is staying the same, but everything after that is all set in an A/U of my creation.-

In an alternate universe, the Third Impact never occurred. Shinji Ikari was removed from NERV's ranks and Asuke Langley Shikinami quit piloting EVA Unit 0-2. Rei catches wind of "_Commander_" Gendo Ikari's true intentions and leaves NERV to be with SEELE's Kaworu Nagisa. The two begin plotting a war against NERV and SEELE, one that could either save or destroy the entire world. Gendo Ikari continues towards his goal of achieving Human Instrumentality though different means than before, but will it be enough to crush his own "_daughter_"?... Two years go by. Shinji and Asuka attempt to live normal human lives; going to school, hanging out with friends, and even having relationships. Rei and Kaworu have not been heard of, but NERV and SEELE had been being attacked by a mysterious group called HUO, or the "Human's United Offense". Will Shinji and Asuka be able to live normal lives in a world that is so alien to them? What will come of Rei and Kaworu and their war against NERV and SEELE? Will Gendo be able to achieve Human Instrumentality?...

* * *

><p><strong>4:36:17 PM<strong>  
><strong>Thursday, December 11, 2014<strong>  
><strong>NERV HQ, Tokyo-3 GeoFront (Commander's Office), Japan<strong>

This was not a good place to be, not at all. The room was dark despite the entirety of it except the back wall being completely made up completely of glass, and the air was chill due to the huge industrial Mitsubishi-made fans on the ceiling. Unfortunately for the young boy walking through the hallways of NERV HQ, this was a place that he could not avoid. The boy walked through the hallways of NERV HQ, his footsteps echoing loudly with each step. He looked down at his hands, which had been handcuffed tightly, and then glanced at the two people at either of his sides. The first was a young bespectacled man with short black hair, the second a young woman with a petite build and short brown hair. Makoto Hyuga and Maya Ibuki. The boy frowned depressingly. He knew that they did not want what was happening to him to happen, but it had to be done. He was sure that the two of them would allow him to turn around and run from the building, but it would lose the both of them their jobs. There was no getting out of this one. This meeting was inevitable.

Maya and Makoto walked the boy around a tight corner into a short hallway. It was around ten feet in length and the lights on the ceiling flickered on and off rapidly. At the end of the hall was a red metal door. The boy gulped. This was the main office of NERV's Commander, Gendo Ikari. The boy looked over at Makoto, who frowned at him before knocking on the door. "I'm sorry." He said in a near whisper.

"Bring him in." Called a voice from behind the door. Makoto opened the door and the three of them walked into the room. Compared to the rest of the building, this room was rather bright, but it kept the feeling of and literal emptiness of the rest of the place. Gendo Ikari sat at his desk in the back of the room, his arms folded onto the desk before him. His glasses obscured any chance of being able to tell what he was feeling. The boy made his way to stand before NERV's commander while Maya and Makoto walked to stand at either side of Gendo. He stared coldly at Gendo. Hate filled his eyes, but fear and loneliness backed up his rage. "Why, Father?" He asked, his voice as cold as the metal floor he stood upon. Gendo stared back at his son, his arms still folded before him. He showed no sign of emotion. "Why did you use me like that?"

"I did what had to be done, Shinji." Shinji grinned his teeth together in anger, feeling as though his young fourteen year-old body was about to burst. "She became infected by the -"

"I would have saved her, Goddammit!" Makoto jumped from the tone of Shinji's voice. He had never seen the boy so angry and unstable. He had always saw him as laid back and careless in his thoughts and actions. This was a completely different Shinji then the one that he knew, and a much scarier one at that. 'Well I guess that love really can change a person.' He thought, looking over at Maya with a light smile. All Gendo did on the other hand was blink. He didn't even flinch at the new side of his son.

"You couldn't have done anything, Shinji." Shinji's eyes narrowed, his hands clenched into fists. "You are too weak. You never could have saved Asuka." Shinji's breathing started becoming heavy. "You are nothing but a weak child who can't even stand up for himself."

"Shut up!" Shinji had enough of his father's demeaning words. Screaming at the top of his lungs, the boy jumped onto Gendo's desk and kicked him in the face, breaking the later's glasses lens into many little shards, but doing seemingly nothing to harm Gendo. Shinji gasped at his father's lack of emotion. "Like I said, Son," Gendo stood up from his seat, ignoring the red mark on his right eye and the sharp cuts that marked the now swelling right side of his face as he grabbed Shinji by the collar of the shirt. The twos' eyes met each other coldly. "You are just too weak." NERV's commander pulled back his free arm and swung hard, hitting Shinji in the later's nose. The boy stumbled slightly before falling hard to the floor. His hands covered his face, but blood seeped through his fingers and muffled cries of agony could be heard throughout the room. Gendo stayed awkwardly silent as Maya and Makoto ran to Shinji's side, examining the boy's surely broken nose.

"Ikari, Shinji," Gendo said from behind his desk a moment later. "For acts of treason against NERV and for refusal to comply with your given orders, you are now officially dropped from NERV's ranks, and along with that you are stripped of the title of 'Third Child'. You have one hour to clean out your locker before being escorted from the GeoFront." Makoto and Maya helped Shinji up to his feet. Shinji turned around to face his father. "Just remember this, Dad." Gendo rose and eyebrow behind his glasses. ""At least I attempted to save the person that I love." Maya and Makoto escorted Shinji from the room. They felt bad for him. Nobody should have to go through the things that he had been forced to do, especially by their own father. Gendo stared blankly at the door as it shut. He was sitting in his chair again, alone like before. A tear slipped down his cheek from his seemingly emotionless eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shinji." Maya said, looking up to the young boy. While Shinji was nearly half of her age, the boy towered over Maya by almost half a foot. Shinji stayed fiercely silent, not even tiring his head to her as he looked straight ahead of him with his eyes narrowed. "We tried to stop Mr. Ikari, but we just could-"

"I don't care anymore." Shinji said, thrusting Makoto's hand, which was perched upon his shoulder, off of him. "It's over and done with. I can't change the past." Makoto and Maya stopped dead in their tracks, remorse and guilt clouding them. Shinji walked on alone to the locker room, not even noticing that his two friends had been left behind. To young Shinji Ikari, there was nothing left to live for...

_**...-/-...**_

**7:01:35 AM**  
><strong>Friday, December 12, 2014<strong>  
><strong>NERV HQ, Tokyo-3 GeoFront (Central Dogma, Hospital Wing Room 35A &amp; 35B), Japan<strong>

In the semi darkness of the room, Asuka Shikinami Langley opened her eyes weakly. She grabbed her head with one hand, wincing in pain as she did so. 'Wha-What happened?' She asked herself. She forcefully straightened up her body, took a deep breath and pulled back the strands of hair that had protruded her eyesight. The room was completely white, and there was nothing in the room besides her, a bed that she had just removed herself from and a portable IV and a vital sign monitor. The wall before her was completely made up of glass, but she could not see through it.

Asuka removed herself from the IV and vital sign monitor before letting out a cry of horror. "Mein Gott!" Asuka, who was now on her feet, looked at the glass wall before her. Her cheeks turned bright red as the girl covered up her bare breasts and lower half, noticing them from the reflection of her in the glass. she was completely nude, stripped of all of her clothing and accessories. "What the fuck is this!?" She screamed walking over to the glass window. "What the fuck kind of perverts are hiding behind here, huh?"

"There are no perverts behind the glass!" Asuka jumped, not expecting to hear someone else's voice. "It's just Misato and Ritsuko. We can see you through camera all through the room.

Asuka sighed thankfully, yet still slightly worried. "Misato," She said, relaxing her body a little bit. "What is this? Why am I in this room?"

Asuka could hear Misato gulp. "Asuka, you are in quarantine... You were infected by the Ninth Angel during Unit 0-3's activation test. Commander Ikari ordered that we dispose of you with the use of EVA Unit 0-1's Dummy Plug System. Shinji tried to stop him, but he couldn't. We retrieved you from the destroyed Entry Plug of Unit 0-2." Asuka's eyes widened. Flashbacks of the Evangelion Unit 0-3 Activation test raced through her head. She remembered the blue substance that was the Angel gripping her body before encasing it in a cocoon-like shell.

"I was infected?" She asked, her heartbeat speeding up at a light rate. "And Shinji attempted to save me?"

"Yeah." Misato's voice was mournful.

"That Baka!" She said, anger and worry filling her voice. "What the hell happened to him?"

"Shinji has been removed from NERV's ranks. He is packing up and leaving for North America within the week."  
>Misato braced herself for what was about to happen. Asuka's eyes widened as yet more flashbacks flooded her. These ones were of Shinji; the first time the two of them had met one another, the time they found out that they would be living with each other, and the night that they had slept together in Shinji's bed talking about their reasoning for piloting the Evangelions. A tear slipped from Asuka's cheek.<p>

"Shi-Shinji is leaving then?" She asked Misato and Ritsuko, her voice choked up and full of sorrow. There was no reply, Misato and Ritsuko looking down mournfully. They felt bad for the young girl. Asuka shook her head in reply and turned her back to the glass, walking over to the bed she had been ridden to. At the side of the bed, Asuka screamed as loud as she could and threw a punch into the vital sign detector, sparks flying everywhere as the screen and motherboard were shattered by the force of her inner rage. She threw another one, and another one, and another one. "Das Verdanmt Idiot!" She called through choked cries. "Why is he leaving me alone? Why is he always doing this to me?" The redhead kept punching the now useless heap of metal until her knuckles started to bleed. She was breathing heavily, and she could barely see straight. 'Why, Baka Shinji? Why throw yourself away to protect me?' As quickly as Asuka had asked herself the question, she passed out, falling limply to the ground with a loud thump. Misato rose to her feet from her chair and cursed, making her way over to the one-sided doorway in the corner of the dimly lit observation room to place Asuka back into the bed.

"Stop, Misato." Misato turned to face Ritsuko, who stared blankly at her computer, sipping away at a cup of coffee. "I'm getting some wired signs on the screen here." Misato walked over to Ritsuko and placed her hand on the later's shoulder, examining the computer screen intently.

"What the hell is that, Ritsuko?" Misato asked, looking back and forth from the screen and into the room where Asuka laid on the ground. Asuka's heart rate was starting to beat faster and faster with every passing second, and her brainwaves were slowly increasing. Misato gasped as a sinking feeling struck her. "Check her DNA strands now!" Ritsuko clicked away at the computer and a semi X-ray of Asuka shown on the screen, showing strings that represented blood vessels and nerves. The majority of the strings were red like the color of blood, but there was a blinking blue strand right behind the redhead's eye socket. "Click on that strand right there." Misato pointed to the blue strand and Ritsuko followed the captain's orders. An enlarged version of the blood strings appeared on the screen, showing more detailed strands of DNA code. "Scan that strand there, Ritsuko." Again, Misato pointed to the blinking blue strand of DNA and Ritsuko followed suit.

"Scanning DNA code now, and," There was a long pause as the DNA strand scanned. When the scan was complete, however, Ritsuko dropped her coffee onto the floor, spitting what she had sipped out in shock. "The DNA matches that of the Ninth Angel!" Ritsuko and Misato looked into the room where Asuka had been and couldn't help but stare in complete shock. Inside of the room a bright blue light protruded from Asuka's right eye socket, lighting up the entire room. Her vital signs were off the chart.

"Hurry up and activate the Angel-sealing Hex Glyphs now, Ritsuko!" Ritsuko pressed the ACTIVATE button, which was special to the keyboard that she was using, and the room which Asuka was in turned from white to pitch-black, except for the blue light coming from Asuka's eye. A loud, menacing growl came from inside of the room, followed by a spine chilling laugh.

"Do you really think that you stop me?" Asuka's limp body slowly started to get up from where it had fallen when Asuka lost consciousness, turning to face the glass that separated the girl from Ritsuko and Misato. "You Lilin are very simple minded beings." Fangs started protruding from Asuka's bodies' mouth and the girl's nails transformed into large claws. Misato gasped as the Angel-controlled body started moving slowly towards the glass wall that separated them from the room.

"Hurry up with those seals, Goddammit!" She shouted, slamming her fist on the desk numerous times as though to get her point across.

"Its activating as fast as it can!" As though they had been waiting for Ritsuko and Misato to say something, the Angel-sealing Hex Glyphs started to activate. All of the walls where the Angel was being contained started to glow a bright green color in the forms of ancient writing. The writing was huge, and the Angel seemed to wince in pain with their activation.

"Ugh!" The Ninth Angel grabbed its chest, feeling its heartbeat start to go down. "You Lilin are smarter than I thought... Ugh!" The Angel fell to its knees, gasping for air. "But this isn't over! I am invincible!" The Angel made one last, triumphant launch at the glass wall, but to no avail. The Angel fell flat on its face, and Asuka's vital signs started to turn back to normal. There was a long awkward silence between Ritsuko and Misato, both trying to fully comprehend what it was that they had just witnessed.

"So it seems that Asuka wasn't one-hundred percent free of the Ninth Angel's contamination after all." There was a choke in Misato's voice. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she examined Asuka's body through the one-way glass.

"It appears that way," Ritsuko typed a code into the computer and deactivated the Angel-sealing Hex Glyphs, trying not to look at either Misato or Asuka. "It seems like the Ninth Angel can take over whenever Asuka looses consciousness, possibly during any event that she looses herself mentally, but it seems that she can sleep normally. If this is the case, there is still a way that we can save her, Misato." Misato gasped.

"You don't mean..." Misato didn't have to finish her sentence for Ritsuko to answer set her question.

"Yes, Misato." Ritsuko picked up a red telephone on the desk before her. "Bring in the glyph tester and a coding device that can encode the glyphs onto an eye-patch. This a Code Blue, Section A emergency."

_**...-/-...**_

**Translations & Meanings:**  
><em>*If there are any incorrect translations, please inform me in a reviewcomment so that I can edit it as soon as possible. Thank you for the help and for reading :)_

**Translations**

**1:** "Mein Gott!" _(German)_ = "My God!" _(English)_  
><strong>2:<strong> "Das Verdanmt Idiot!" _(German)_ = "That Goddamn Idiot!" _(English)_  
><strong>3:<strong> "Baka!" _(Japanese)_ = "Idiot!" _(English)_  
><strong>4:<strong> "Baka Shinji" _(Japanese)_ = "Stupid Shinji" _(English)_

**Meanings**

**1:** Angel - _As most commonly used in the show and elsewhere, the word "Angel" refers to any of Adam's Fifteen Children, whom NERV must systematically destroy over the course of the story. Adam itself, the designated "First Angel," is occasionally included with its offspring when speaking of Angels collectively. The Third through Thirteenth Angels in Rebuild are narratively equivalent to Adam's children. However, they have not yet had their origins divulged. No entity called "Adam" is known to exist in Rebuild, only four "Adams." It is likely that the Angels' origins are tied in some way to Second Impact (in the Rebuild continuity), but the specifics are a complete unknown. The Angels in this fanfiction will be treated as they are in the original Neon Genesis Evangelion anime, as Adam's Children._

**2:** Angel-sealing Hex Glyphs - _The Angel-sealing Hex Glyphs are symbols that appear throughout the Rebuild of Evangelion continuity. While their use and meaning is currently relatively unknown among the Evangelion fandom, they seem to have the ability to control and suppress Angels, Angel-contaminated individuals and unstable Evangelion Units, or are at least associated with this. In this fanfiction, the A-sHG will be treated as the main source of controlling and suppressing Angels._

**3:** NERV - _NERV is a paramilitary special agency nominally under the control of the United Nations (U.N.). Nerv's official purpose is to lead the defense of mankind against the Angels, to stop them from initiating an "Impact" after the destruction that was wrought by Adam during Second Impact in 2000, through use of the Evangelions, which they constructed. Nerv is headed by Commander Gendo Ikari._


End file.
